Banho Quente
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Bella nunca se imaginou em uma banheira com um cara já aos 17 anos, ainda mais quando esse cara era o seu primo irritante: Edward.


**Título:** Banho Quente.

**Censura:** M – 15.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Descrição:** Bella nunca se imaginou em uma banheira com um cara já aos 17 anos, ainda mais quando esse cara era o seu primo irritante: Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens descritos pertencem à brilhante escritora Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A: Bem, eu li uma história de um Comic e**** meio que tive essa ideia. Espero que vocês gostem, a propósito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Eu havia saído de Forks, Washington, direto para a cidade de Imperial Beach, na Califórnia. Desde os meus seis anos, passava todos os verões na casa da minha avó. Eu adorava, principalmente levando em conta todo o sol que havia por aqui. Imperial Beach não era uma cidade grande como São Francisco ou Malibu, mas eu a adorava. Eu adorava todo o calor que fazia por aqui e o jeito que o sol costumava esquentar o meu rosto. Eu gostava de sentar na varanda da casa da minha avó Marie e tomar um refrigerante gelado, enquanto sentia o vento balançando o meu cabelo.

Imperial Beach deixou de ser o meu paraíso apenas quando o meu primo, Edward, começou a passar os verões aqui também. Antes ele morava na cidade vizinha. Mas quando seus pais se mudaram para o Alasca, o verão era o único momento que ele tinha pra ver a vovó Marie e ter um pouco de sol. Eu me solidarizava com ele nessa parte, mas apenas nessa parte. Porque, pra mim, Edward era um nerd muito, mas muito — e que a minha tia Esme me desculpe agora — filho duma puta.

As pessoas normalmente pensavam que ele era apenas tímido, mas eu sabia que ele não conversava com os outros porque pensava que a sua mentalidade estava muito além das de pessoas comuns. E eu me incluía na sua lista de pessoas comuns, nesse caso. Nós éramos como cães e gatos. Eu não me lembro de ter tido uma conversa decente com ele nos meus dezessete anos de vida. Ah, outra coisa que fazia Edward pensar que as pessoas deveriam lamber o chão que ele pisa: ele entrou na faculdade aos dezesseis anos.

Eu sei. Frustrante.

Eram por esses motivos que eu estava evitando ao máximo passar à tarde na casa da minha avó. Eram por esses motivos que eu o estava evitando. E foi por isso que eu resolvi aceitar o convite de Brick Abella, o garoto que morava a dois quarteirões da casa de minha avó, que incluía um passeio na praça e depois tomar milk-shake em uma sorveteria. Infelizmente, quando estávamos comprando os nossos milk-shakes, Brick recebeu um telefonema de sua mãe, que tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Então eu fiquei sozinha por lá, na sorveteria _Camarillo_. Eu tomei o meu milk-shake e adiei o máximo de tempo possível até que _tivesse _que voltar pra casa. A sorveteria não era assim tão perto de casa, e Brick havia nos levado até lá de carro. Eu acho que na hora do telefonema da mãe dele eu fiquei tão nervosa que não pensei como eu voltaria para casa. Mas, no fim, não houve outro jeito. Eu peguei a minha bolsa, pendurei-a no meu ombro e comecei a andar.

Estava tudo bem até começar a chover.

Quando cheguei na casa da minha avó Marie, estava ensopada. Desde o meu cabelo, minha jaqueta até os meus All Stars. Hoje era noite da minha avó Marie jogar bingo no _Show de Bingo_ com as suas amigas, então ela não estava em casa. O que significava que eu iria ficar o tempo todo sozinha com Edward. Ele estava sentado na soleira da porta, tão encharcado quanto eu. Seu cabelo bronze caía pelos seus olhos verdes e um pouco em cima da armação de seus óculos de grau. Sua camisa listrada estava molhada, colada em seu peito. Ele estava respirando um pouco ruidosamente. Franzi o cenho, estranhando a situação.

— Você está parecendo uma rata afogada — ele disfarçou o riso.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei de um jeito mal-educado, e, sem querer perder tempo, comecei a procurar a chave de casa na minha bolsa. Precisava de um banho quente.

— Eu esqueci a minha chave na casa do Emmett, um amigo meu que mora aqui. Eu bati na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. — Ele encolheu seus ombros, que tremiam um pouco.

— Eu sei quem é Emmett — resmunguei. — E a vovó está no _Show de Bingo_, você sabe onde fica. — _Gênio._

— Eu ia chegar à parte em que eu te contava que me lembrava disso. Eu podia voltar a pé pra casa do Emmett ou te esperar aqui. Escolhi te esperar, e começou a chover. Além disso, por que você demorou tanto? Você estava esse tempo todo com aquele garoto, o tal de Brian?

— _Brick_ — eu o corrigi. — E sim, eu estava — menti. Não era da conta dele.

— Você pode abrir logo essa porta? — Edward resmungou entredentes, repentinamente irritado.

Eu finalmente encontrei as chaves na minha bolsa e fui destrancar a fechadura, o ignorando.

Eu entrei na casa e deixei a minha bolsa molhada no canto da sala, onde faria menos sujeira. Arranquei a minha jaqueta, os meus tênis e a minha calça, ficando somente com a minha blusa-vestido. Eu não queria ensopar a casa inteira. Edward arrancou as suas roupas mais pesadas, mas manteve a calça jeans. Eu comecei a andar para o banheiro do andar de cima que ficava no corredor. Era somente eu e a minha avó que o usávamos. Ela achou melhor deixar o quarto de hóspedes com um banheiro para o Edward, já que meninos pareciam ter algum problema com mira e sujavam todo o vaso sanitário. Parei de andar quando vi que Edward estava me seguindo, com as suas roupas em seus braços.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — eu grunhi, o encarando, irritada. Ele estava sem seus óculos de grau agora.

— Tomar banho, oras — bufou. — Eu já estou sentindo os meus pulmões doerem por causa da friagem. Preciso de um banho quente antes que volte a ficar doente.

— _Eu_ estou indo tomar banho, Sherlock. — Coloquei o meu indicador no seu peito nu e continuei o encarando para não deixar dúvidas sobre que eu estava falando sério. — Você pode esperar. Além disso, você tem um banheiro no seu quarto.

— A chave do meu quarto estava no mesmo molho que a chave da casa, e, pelo que eu me lembro, eu te contei que eu as esqueci na casa do Emmett, Selênio*****.

Eu grunhi por ele me chamar assim. No entanto, havia uma parte minha que estava vibrando de satisfação.

Edward sempre trancava a porta do seu quarto quando saía de casa e levava a chave junto com ele. Eu acho que ele pensava que eu iria mexer nas suas coisas e descobrir as revistas pornôs que ele tinha no seu criado-mudo ou acessar o Messenger pelo seu notebook e conversar com a sua namorada do Alasca me passando por ele. Na segunda situação, seria sorte dele se eu resolvesse fazê-lo. Uma conversa com uma xícara de porcelana era mais excitante do com o meu primo.

Eu podia sugerir que ele tomasse banho no banheiro do andar de baixo, mas eu sabia que o chuveiro dele estava quebrado.

Uma ideia surgiu em minha mente e eu só fui em frente com ela porque sabia que Edward ainda não estava completamente curado da sua sinusite, então as chances dele ficar com pneumonia não eram exatamente pequenas. No entanto, trinquei os dentes só ao pensar em pronunciar as palavras.

— Você pode tomar banho comigo — eu ofereci. — Nós estamos velhos pra tomar banho juntos, mas eu não acho que a vovó Marie ficaria feliz caso qualquer um de nós ganhasse uma pneumonia de presente. Ela iria nos querer secos e aquecidos. Então mantenha os olhos fechados e as suas mãos para você, Edward, e eu falo sério — grunhi, enfatizando tanto quanto eu podia que estava _mesmo_ falando sério. — Se você fizer isso, existe uma possibilidade de sair vivo.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas pude ver suas bochechas corando.

— Você é tão agressiva.

Nós fomos juntos até o banheiro, e eu esperei que ele se virasse para eu tirar a minha camisa e ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã. Eu não os tirei e entrei na banheira — ainda vazia — assim mesmo, ligando o chuveiro. Edward entrou na banheira também e eu percebi que, ao contrário de mim, ele não permaneceu com a sua roupa de baixo. Corei ao ver que ele estava nu e deixei que um pouco do meu cabelo caísse pelo meu rosto, disfarçando o meu constrangimento. Eu conseguia enxergar o seu bolo de roupas no canto do banheiro, inclusive a sua cueca boxer azul-marinho.

— Eu posso esperar se você quiser, Bella — ele ofereceu usando o seu tom gentil. Era a primeira vez que ele falava assim comigo.

— Está tudo bem — eu resmunguei, me virando de costas para ele. Desabotoei o meu sutiã e cobri os meus seios com as mãos, tomando o cuidado para não deixar que Edward os visse. Eu joguei a peça de roupa na pia do banheiro. Dei espaço para ele entrar embaixo do chuveiro e tirar a friagem do seu corpo com a água quente. — Apenas não vá se vangloriar com os seus amigos nerds da faculdade que me viu nua como todo menino idiota faz — resmunguei novamente, virando de costas para ele novamente e alcançando o sabonete no suporte parafusado na parede.

— Eu não faria isso. — Ele soava ofendido por eu ter pensado algo assim.

— Eu espero que não — disse baixinho. Ele não ouviu.

Depois de eu ter me ensaboado, troquei de lugar com o Edward. Passou algum tempinho até que eu o ouvisse gemendo.

— _Ai._

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, me virando automaticamente, esquecendo que eu havia tirado a minha calcinha e agora estava completamente nua. Mas Edward estava com os olhos bem fechados e apertados.

— Caiu shampoo — ele grunhiu. — Você pode jogar água nos meus olhos? Eu não enxergo nada e está ardendo.

Eu peguei chuveirinho rapidamente, apenas um pouco atrapalhada, e joguei água no rosto dele, passando os meus dedos pela sua pele, me livrando da espuma branca. Eu sabia como shampoo ardia. Tinha um histórico de quantas vezes o derrubei em meus olhos desde quando era criança. Depois que me livrei de toda a espuma, Edward abriu os seus olhos verdes e me encarou com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

— O que está acontecendo? — eu perguntei, já começando a ficar preocupada.

— Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não fiz por querer. _Ai_ — ele fez.

— Edward? Do que você está fazendo? O que dói? Ainda é o shampoo? — Eu estava tentando me controlar pra não soar desesperada. O rosto dele estava realmente ruim. Eu fui tentar dar um passo para frente e chegar mais perto dele, mas eu escorreguei no chão molhado da banheira e caí de bunda e pernas abertas. Apesar deu ter certeza que não o havia quebrado, o meu cóccix doía como o inferno.

Assustado pelo barulho, Edward abriu os olhos. Ele gemeu ao me ver estendida no chão.

— Me desculpe — disse novamente, e dessa vez eu soube ao que ele se referia.

Na posição que eu estava, eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente o seu pênis, rosado e _rígido_ com a cabeça inchada. Uma ereção crescia entre as suas pernas e eu sabia que isso era algo que ele não podia controlar. Eu podia ver a culpa queimando em seus olhos, forte e vívida, tão flamejante quanto uma fogueira.

Me senti um pouco mal por ele.

— Você não precisa se sentir culpado sobre isso, Edward. Sério. — Garotos ficavam excitados ao ver uma mulher nua. _É normal_, eu garanti a mim mesma.

— Como não? — ele gemeu como se estivesse com dor e cobriu seus olhos com as mãos. — Você é a minha prima. Eu sempre soube que eu era uma aberração.

— Não diga isso — retruquei com ferocidade. Ele era o meu primo, e ninguém — e esse "ninguém" incluía até ele mesmo —, exceto _eu_, podia falar mal dele. — Você _não é _uma aberração — enfatizei. — Essa é uma reação natural do seu corpo, Edward. Você não pode controlar, e isso não te faz uma aberração. — Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, o mais próxima que consegui. — Até eu estou um pouco excitada aqui pela situação — brinquei, sem prever o que ele iria fazer a seguir.

Edward colocou a sua mão em minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo profundo. Seus lábios seu movimentavam contra os meus com ferocidade, e ele não pareceu se preocupar com o fato deu estar muito chocada para retribuir o beijo. Meus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados e eu estava prestes a afastá-lo de mim quando ele fez isso por si mesmo. Seus olhos haviam perdido a culpa e brilhavam com outra coisa.

— Nenhuma garota gosta de mim, Bella — ele confessou, constrangido e magoado.

Eu tentei ignorar o lance do beijo para dizer algo coerente para ele.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu gosto. — Tentei sorrir.

Edward sorriu para mim e me puxou para outro beijo, esse mais suave. Suas mãos correram pelas minhas costas e uma delas pousou em minha bunda, bem na curva dos meus quadris. Isso me excitou, mas eu tentei pensar com coerência.

— Edward, a gente não pode... — eu falei por entre o beijo. — Você tem namorada. _Tanya_ — eu lembrei o nome dela. — Isso não é certo. Por favor, Edward...

— Eu menti — ele resmungou sem desgrudar a sua boca da minha. — Eu não tenho uma namorada. Tanya foi somente uma invenção minha. — Filho da puta. Cretino.

O beijo dele já estava me deixando louca, e a essa altura não havia muita coisa que eu podia fazer. Por fim, joguei tudo pro alto e disse, indo de encontro a ele:

— Foda-se. Ou melhor: foda-_me_.

Eu retribui o seu beijo e abri mais a minha boca para deixar a sua língua passar por ela. Edward veio com o seu corpo pra cima do meu e eu senti todo o peso dele. Aquilo apenas me excitou mais. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não era mais uma garotinha virgem. Eu podia lidar com essa atração que sentia pelo meu primo sem me sentir culpada. E eu decidi que a melhor forma de lidar com essa atração era deixar que ela me conduzisse. Eu abri as minhas pernas e deixei Edward posicionar os seus quadris entre os meus. Meus dedos arranhavam a carne de suas costas. Eu gemia, sentindo os beijos dele descerem pela minha garganta e irem direto para os meus seios.

— Minha nossa... — ele gemeu contra a minha pele. — Eu sonhei tanto com isso... — Aquela informação enviou um arrepio pelo meu corpo inteiro. Edward havia sonhado comigo. Possivelmente nua e fazendo sexo com ele. Era certo eu achar isso tão sensual? Não importava. — Eu estou fazendo certo, não é? Eu nunca... nunca fiz isso antes — gaguejou, afastando sua boca de mim e me encarando com insegurança nos olhos.

— Você está fazendo isso certo — eu apaguei seus temores e o puxei para outro beijo. Eu conseguia sentir a ereção dele roçando em minha bunda. Eu mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a deflorar o meu primo de dezessete anos. Isso soava irônico, quase como se eu fosse o homem da relação. Mas então eu senti o pênis de Edward começar a entrar em mim e imediatamente eu já não soava mais como o homem da relação. E isso não me incomodava em nada. Eu estava _tão _pronta pra ele... Até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa. — Nós não podemos contar isso para ninguém, muito menos para a vovó. Ao menos por enquanto — adicionei no fim.

— Você decide — Edward concordou, nos virando e me deixando por cima. Ele se sentou, apoiando as suas costas na borda da banheira, e eu estava sentada no colo dele, com um joelho de cada lado de seus quadris. Eu ainda podia sentir o seu pênis latejando dentro se mim. E, como eu sabia que essa era a primeira vez dele, também sabia que não iria durar muito tempo. Corri um de meus dedos para o meio de minhas pernas e comecei a massagear o meu clitóris com o indicador, sem deixar de balançar os meus quadris contra os de Edward. Ele me ajudava, me puxando cada vez mais de encontro a ele por minhas cochas e beijando os meus seios. Ambos estávamos arfantes.

Eu já havia transado com dois caras antes, e de nenhuma maneira os sexos que eu tive anteriormente haviam sido tão quentes como esse. Eu conseguia sentir perfeitamente os lábios de Edward no meu mamilo. Isso enviava sensações incríveis pelo meu corpo. Ele deveria estar mais perto do limite do que eu imaginei, porque, depois de soltar um gemido estrangulado, voltou a mexer na nossa posição, colocando-me embaixo dele. Seus movimentos fortes contra os meus quadris faziam com que o nosso corpo batesse na água do chão da banheira e produzissem sonoros _chaps-chaps_ que se misturava aos nossos gemidos.

Eu já estava começando a curvar os dedos dos meus pés e não havia parado com os movimentos do meu dedo indicador entre as minhas pernas. Edward agarrou as minhas duas pernas com as suas mãos e as abriu, colando as minhas cochas no chão da banheira. Eu deveria estar igual a uma rã, mas ele pareceu gostar dessa posição, pois só foi necessária mais uma estocada para ele gozar. Eu gritei, me agarrando a ele e tendo um orgasmo que me obrigou a fechar os olhos e impulsionar os meus quadris para cima. Eu tirei a mão que estava entre as minhas pernas e apertei o ombro de Edward com ela, enquanto a outra estava se agarrando aos fios do cabelo dele. Meu corpo ficou rígido pelo o orgasmo apenas por um segundo, e em seguida relaxou.

O corpo de Edward já estava relaxado em cima do meu. Sua cabeça estava ajeitava entre os meus seios e uma de suas mãos fazia um carinho em um lado do no meu quadril, produzindo movimentos circulares com uma pressão suave.

Eu tomava anticoncepcionais por razões médicas, então não havia nenhum problema que ocupasse a minha mente nesse momento. Eu estava tão leve que poderia flutuar.

De repente, ouvi uma voz vinda do olhar de baixo.

— Bella? Querida? Onde você está? — Era a minha avó.

Edward se mexeu preguiçosamente em cima de mim e eu fiz movimentos enfáticos, mostrando que era para ele se mexer logo.

— Vai! Vai! — eu sussurrei, me levantando e o ajudando a se levantar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele agarrou as suas roupas que estavam no chão e roubou um beijo de mim, dizendo:

— Eu estou te esperando no _seu_ quarto. A gente precisa conversar. — No entanto, pelo tamanho e o brilho de seu sorriso, eu sabia que não era nada preocupante.

— Vai, Edward, vai! — sussurrei pra ele novamente, tendo mais uma vez um de meus beijos roubado.

Ele riu enquanto se esgueirava para fora do banheiro, nu. Eu só esperava que a vovó não o pegasse daquele jeito no corredor.

Passou um curto tempo até que eu ouvi algumas batidas na porta do banheiro.

— Bella, você está aí, querida? — perguntou a minha avó.

— Estou acabando o banho, vó! Já estou saindo! — gritei para ela poder me ouvir.

— Ah, okay. Eu só queria te avisar que os seus pais ligaram no meu celular enquanto eu estava no _Show de Bingo_. Eles queriam saber de você. Mas depois que você sair do banho a gente conversa — ela disse.

— Tudo bem.

— Ah, e Bella, você viu o seu primo?

Meu corpo ficou rígido por um instante.

— Eu acho que ouvi Edward dizer que estava na casa do Emmett, vó — fui rápida o bastante para inventar essa desculpa. Não era uma mentira total. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor por mentir para a minha avó.

— Tudo bem então, querida, eu vou fazer o nosso jantar. — Consegui ouvir os passos de minha avó no corredor. Meu corpo relaxou.

Eu me sentei no chão da banheira, deixando a água cair no meu corpo satisfeito e relaxado. Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Edward no meu corpo. Isso fez com que um sorriso crescesse em meus lábios.

Foi então que, pela primeira vez desde que descobri que Edward iria passar todos os verões na casa de minha avó comigo, eu agradeci por o verão estar apenas no começo.

* * *

><p><strong>* Selênio:<strong> O selênio presente em nosso corpo ajuda na nossa memória curta. Edward chama Bella de selênio para provoca-la, porque ele pensa que ela esqueceu o que ele havia lhe contado sobre esquecer as chaves na casa do Emmett. Ele quis dizer que está faltando selênio no organismo dela. Um pouco "complexo", mas vocês sabem como são as piadas de nerds.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
